warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Меч-трость
(вероятно) |Область Применения: = Европа |Пользователи: = Дуэлянты, Шпионы, Дориан Грей, Аристократы |Разновидности: = Сикомидзуэ, Долон |Вес: = 0,5 - 1 кг |Тип урона: = Колющий}} Меч-трость или''' трость-меч''' — холодное оружие (как правило, меч или шпага), спрятанное в корпусе трости. Данный термин обычно используется для описания европейского холодного оружия скрытого ношения (как правило, Викторианской эпохи), но подобное оружие было известно и в других странах и эпохах, в частности, в средневековой Японии (Сикомидзуэ) и Римская империя (Долон). Как правило, мечи-трости являлись штучными изделиями и производились по индивидуальному заказу. Популярность Меч-трость был популярным модным аксессуаром у представителей зажиточных классов в XVIII и — преимущественно — XIX веках. Хотя происхождение данного типа оружия неизвестно, очевидно, что оно достигло широкого распространения на пике популярности декоративного оружия. Немаловажным фактором являлась также потеря возможности открытого ношения холодного оружия, что привело к появлению различного холодного оружия скрытого ношения (разнообразных стилетов, складных ножей и т.п.). Аналогичные процессы происходили с огнестрельным оружием и привели к появлению дерринджеров. Меч-трость как оружие скрытого ношения обладал широким спектром преимуществ, главным из которого являлась возможность ношения практически полноценного шпажного клинка. Видимо, меч-трость широко использовался в дуэлях и мелких конфликтах в XIX веке, поскольку уже к концу XIX века этот тип оружия был законодательно запрещён к ношению в Германии. В культуре Кинематограф Меч-трость получил некоторую популярность в кинематографе как "джентльменское оружие" обычно отрицательных персонажей. Он появился в следующих фильмах: *Дориан Грей (Великобритания, 2009 год). Мечом-тростью вооружён Дориан Грей. *Шерлок Холмс (США-Великобритания, 2009 год). Шпагой-тростью вооружён доктор Ватсон. *Лига выдающихся джентльменов (США, 2003 год). Мечом-тростью вооружён Дориан Грей.thumb *Маньяк-полицейский 2. В этом фильме, вместо трости меч был в полицейской дубинке. *13 привидений. *Двойной удар. Мечом-тростью владеет отрицательный персонаж Занг. *Хищник 2. *Слепая ярость. *Ангелы Чарли 1 и 2. *Ва-банк и Ва-банк 2. Мечом-тростью владеет положительный персонаж Генрик Квинто. *Книга мёртвых. *Вариант Омега. *Заводной апельсин (Великобритания-США, 1971 год). Главный персонаж Алекс ДеЛардж имеет ирландскую трость со скрытым кинжалом (длина лезвия около 15 см). Также отсылку к мечу-трости можно заметить в произведении Джоан Роулинг "Гарри Поттер", где отрицательный персонаж Люциус Малфой носит с собой волшебную палочку в трости. Сам образ Малфоя также схож со злодеями, владеющими этим оружием. Телесериалы *В 5-й серии "Прорыв" российского телесериала 2004 г. "Гибель империи" шпагой-тростью вооружён резидент немецкой разведки, действующей во фронтовых частях Русской армии. *Сериал Штамм. Мечом-тростью владеет один из главных персонажей Авраам Сетракян. *Телесериал "Завучи". Один из завучей, Нил Гэмби, в 1 серии 2 сезона покупает трость-меч для того, чтобы отомстить своему обидчику. Галерея 4walking-sticks-600x449.jpg 19th-c-sword-stick-130157559658296-f.jpg 50ad50f083.jpg 88cfd.jpg 157-image.jpg 549.jpg|Меч-трость-кинжал. Сначала в основание засовывается меч, а в меч — кинжал (нож). 723.jpg 0819-a.jpg 0819-b.jpg 0819-c.jpg 17994-1.jpg 21824.jpg 116594-1.JPG 4552234_1_l.jpg 3763852465.jpg a_continental_ivory-handled_sword_stick_late_19th_century_d5467928h.jpg bamboo-stick-samurai-sword-e975f.jpg|Меч в бамбуковой трости. bamboo-walking-stick-sword-bf3b.jpg cane75.jpg d9e78e1ab4.jpg d4188237r.jpg d4225493r.jpg d5294244l.jpg dealer_athey_full_1297272478043-1844180278.jpg dealer_athey_full_1297272479387-8964506516.jpg dealer_athey_full_1297272483223-2621789466.jpg deluxe-sword-stick-dagger.jpg|Трость-меч-кинжал (нож). dragon-egg-sword-stick.jpg ew-015b.JPG ew-015c.JPG ew-015e.JPG ex-claw-acrylic-sword-cane-walking-stick-cane-f243.jpg german-sword-swagger-stick-sword-86f1.jpg german-sword-swagger-stick-sword-cane-ac5b.jpg german-sword-swagger-stick-sword-cane-ea7a.jpg hollywood-movie-bat-super-knob-stick-sword-w-sheath-41fb.jpg hollywood-movie-bat-super-knob-stick-sword-w-sheath-258a.jpg hollywood-movie-bat-super-knob-stick-sword-w-sheath-385f.jpg images576.jpeg|Двойная меч-трость. it11_129.jpg LOT_282_SWORD_STICK_.JPG pd011a160b.jpg post-6209-0-19794600-1323871615.jpg Q9RG6TyFxobTEZ4.jpg|Двойная меч-трость (мечи вставляются с разных сторон трости). sale-wood-walking-stick-with-hidden-sword-d8be.jpg short-swordstick-368x600.jpg silver-skull-sword-stick.jpg spider-clear-lexan-executive-sword-stick-3f82.jpg springer-spaniel-walking-stick-sword-cane-60e6.jpg springer-spaniel-walking-stick-sword-cane-dfed.jpg sword stick chrome plated.jpg sword stick gold polish.jpg sword_cane.jpg SwordCane1.jpg sword-canes.jpg swords-samurai-swords-shirasaya-swords-tk-dragon-double-blade-stick-sword.jpg Swordstick 2a.JPG Swordstick_Robert_Burns_(Groogokk).jpg swordstick3.jpg swordstick005.jpg sword-stick-exclusive-with-button.jpg The Fakir's Crutch was an early example of the swordstick. In itself it was unremarkable except for its unusual handle which ensured excellent protection for the user's fingers. The metal sheath was often wielded in the.jpg|Меч-трость факира. Ручка защищала пальцы пользователя. Thumb635x353.jpg w327C_1.jpg w327C_3.jpg w327C_4.jpg w327C_5.jpg WalkingStickSwordCanes_LILY.jpg WJ2134.jpg yBqMS4OOSBOeMUV.jpg омра.jpg См. также *Сикомидзуэ *Долон *Трость-пистолет *Шпага-зонтик *Трость-электрошокер *Трость Категория:Оружие Категория:Холодное оружие Категория:Клинковое оружие Категория:Оружие скрытого ношения